


Love in an Elevator

by raisedinthunder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Elevators, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping into the elevator Steve sighed internally. There he was, the same as every morning. Head dipped over his phone. The man that was ruining Steve's life. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a prompt on tumblr which was basically; ‘we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks' - and voila! this happened.
> 
> Title shamelessly taken from that Aerosmith song XD
> 
> Russian translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3697198)

Stepping into the elevator Steve sighed internally. There he was, the same as every morning. Head dipped over his phone. The man that was ruining Steve's life.   
Steve pressed himself into the opposite corner as Natasha followed him in, hitting the button for their floor.   
'Stop pouting Rogers.' She said smirking at him. Of course Natasha knew all about Steve's woes when it came to hot elevator guy.   
The first time Steve had seen him he'd wanted to cry. No man should be that attractive. Tall, broad shoulders, long dark hair pulled back into a bun. He's pretty sure those cheekbones could cut glass and those eyes, they're the most intense blue/grey he's ever seen. And then there's the lips, oh those lips. So red and full, those lips which he insists on biting at. What Steve wouldn't give to be the one biting at those lips. Shit, he's really got it bad.  
Natasha had just laughed at his dismay.   
'Where did he even come from?' Steve had whined after the first time.   
'Russia I believe.'  
'Oh, you know him?'   
'We worked together briefly on the Moscow project.' She told him.  
So he was Russian. A beautiful Russian man who Steve couldn't stop thinking about. Who Steve would never stand a chance with. Fuck everything. 

'How is it even fair?' Steve murmured to Natasha as the elevator made its slow progress up.   
'What?' She asked knowing full well what Steve was talking about.   
'How is it fair that he's allowed to be the hot. And at this time in a morning as well.' Steve grumbled. He was clutching a large coffee and knew he looked like shit. Unlike Mr Perfect.  
Natasha just raised an eyebrow at him.  

It went on like this for a few weeks. Every morning Steve would spend the minutes of their daily elevator trip complaining to Natasha about the beautiful man and his unfair hotness.   
'Who even has jeans that tight? Christ his ass looks amazing.'  
'I'm pretty sure it's illegal to look that good in a sweater.'  
'What I wouldn't do to be between those thighs...'

...

Bucky had came to enjoy his mornings. Especially the cute blond who couldn't stop talking about how attractive he found Bucky.   
At first Bucky had assumed he was talking about someone else, because normally you wouldn't say this kind of thing in front of the person in question right?   
Apparently not this guy.   
Bucky wasn't sure if the guy thought he couldn't hear him or what but it was certainly not a bad thing.   
Although it was getting increasingly harder to ignore. The way the blond would talk about his ass or his lips, the guy definitely had a thing for his lips, was just getting Bucky more and more flustered. Because damn wouldn't Bucky be alright with that hot little ass being all up in his business.   
He was just Bucky's type, small, blond and hipstery, seriously the guy wore a lot of plaid, with an ass like a peach. It didn't help that the guy clearly had no reservations on discussing what he'd like to do to Bucky.   
It wasn't until he caught Natasha up on his floor that Bucky got some understanding of the situation.   
'Hey Barnes.' She said leaning on the edge of his desk.   
They'd met briefly in Moscow, he'd been head of projects and she'd been sent to check up on things. He liked her, she was beautiful, wicked smart and terrifying. Half his team had been too intimated to even speak to her.   
'Oh, hi Natasha. What are you doing up here?' He said.   
'I had a briefing with Hill. How's things?' She asked. They chatted for a little while, catching up. Bucky had only been back stateside for a month or so.   
'So I wanted to ask you something.' Bucky said eventually.   
'Yeah?'  
'Your friend, he does know I can hear everything he says in the elevator right?' Bucky said, she grinned at him.   
'Oh that, yeah he doesn't think you speak English.' She told him.   
'What? Why would he think that?' He asked confused, although it explained the unabashed elevator comments.   
'I told him we met in Russia. He assumed you were Russian.'  
'And you didn't think to correct him?'   
'Where's the fun in that?' She said eyes glinting with amusement.   
'You are a terrible person.' Bucky told her. Natasha just laughed before walking off. 

Bucky had made the decision to put an end to it. He couldn't let the poor guy keep going. Bucky was going to say something. Only he couldn't bring himself to do it.   
When the blond slumped into his usual corner, hands clutching a large coffee cup, the heat steaming up his glasses slightly as he held it up to his face Bucky was all ready to say something, but then...  
'Fuck, I can't deal with it. He's wearing that stupid fucking henley again.' He says. Bucky watches out of the corner of his eye as the smaller man hits his head back against the wall behind him. Leaning back and Bucky has to bite his lip not to let out the whine that begged to escape as his eyes followed the line of the blond's neck. Okay, he needs to stop thinking about kissing that neck and say something. Focusing his eyes back in front of himself Bucky tried to make himself speak. Just say something, something smooth. Like, 'yeah well you could always help me out of it?' Fuck no, he can't say that, jesus. He needs to get a hold of himself.   
Bucky hears a soft moan come from the other corner and if that doesn't completely floor him.   
'That is just obscene. Does he have to keep biting them?' Bucky hears the blond whine at Natasha.   
Thankfully at that moment the elevator doors clang open and the two of them leaving Bucky alone to deal with the image of the smaller man doing something about Bucky's apparently obscene lips. Natasha catches his eye as she goes. Winking at him, he is so fucked. 

...

Steve put his head on his desk and let out a long sigh.   
'What's up with you?' Sam asks, his head appearing over the partition between their desks.  
Steve just sighs again dramatically.   
'Oh let me guess elevator guy?' Sam says rolling his eyes. He's been dealing with Steve's pining every morning.   
'He's just so pretty. I can't handle it.' Steve whines finally sitting up.   
'You could just ask him out y'know.'   
'He doesn't even speak English Sam.' Steve says indignantly.   
'You could offer to teach him.' Sam replies, 'teach him all your oral abilities.' He adds waggling his eyebrows. Steve huffs out a laugh.   
'Yeah sure. C'mon, we both know I'd never stand a chance with someone like him. Let me pine in peace.' Steve told him.   
'Don't be stupid, he'd be lucky to get a guy like you.' Sam tells him but Steve just shrugs him off. He's not stupid, he knows guys like that would never be interested in a skinny 5'4 asthmatic like him.   
No, he'll just enjoy the view every morning and get on with his life. Everything is good. 

Naturally everything went to hell the next morning.   
Natasha had texted Steve informing him she'd been at Clint's the night before and therefore wouldn't be getting the subway into work with him. That wasn't a problem, or at least it wouldn't have been before hot elevator guy hadn't spoke to him.   
Steve stepped into the elevator as he did every morning, Mr Unfairly Hot in his usual corner. That nice blue sweater clinging to his shoulders. Steve really liked that blue sweater. Steve knew as soon as he got into the office he'd be whining at Sam about how that blue really brought out his eyes and...   
'No Natasha today?'   
Steve's stomach dropped. He gaped. It couldn't have been him, but he was the only other person there.   
The other man shifted awkwardly,  
'I mean, sorry that was a stupid question. She's obviously not here.' He said, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.   
Steve just stared at him. He could feel his entire world falling around him. Time seemed to slow down. The lights illuminating each floor seemed to take a lifetime as they inched closer to Steve's floor. Oh god why did he have to work on the 23rd floor.   
'So um,' the man tried again.   
'You speak English.' Steve suddenly blurted.   
'Uh yeah.'  
'But you're, you're from Russia!' Steve all but yelled. Fuck fuck fuck! Oh god, he'd heard it all. He'd heard everything Steve had said. He'd understood every single word. Oh god!   
'Nah, I'm from Brooklyn pal.' The man said. The tension in the air was thick as Steve panicked.   
'Fuck. Oh god.' Steve could feel his face heating up. This couldn't be any worse. Why the hell was this damn thing taking so long to get to his floor?! Oh god.   
'I'm sorry, I just...' The man began.   
'No! Shit, no I'm sorry. Shit, I'm going to kill her!' Steve cut in. Thankfully the elevator finally stopped at that point, saving Steve from saying anything else stupid. The doors opened and he all but ran out of the elevator. 

Natasha was sitting on Sam's desk when Steve got there. He was furious. Furious and embarrassed. He was going to kill her!  
'How could you?!' Steve snapped when he reached them.   
'What did I do?' She asked feigning innocence.   
'You know damn well! Why the fuck didn't you tell me.'  
'Steve...'  
'No! I can't believe you did this Natasha! You're supposed to be my friend!' Steve spat angrily.   
'Hold up! What's going on?' Sam interjected.   
'I don't know! Why don't you ask her?! She seems to know everything, but then again she doesn't like to tell me anything!' Steve said as he slammed down into his chair.   
'Steve look I'm sorry okay.' Natasha said coming around to his desk. She at least had the courtesy to look guilty.   
'Can someone please explain what is going on?' Sam asked.   
'Why didn't you tell me he spoke English?' Steve asked Natasha. 'You told me he was Russian.'  
'No, I told you I met him in Russia. You just assumed everything else, I just didn't bother to correct you.' She told him. Steve glared at her.   
'Why? Fuck my life is over.' Steve said slumping forward onto his desk.   
'Really it's not that big of a deal Steve.' Natasha tried.    
'To you maybe. It's all just a big joke to you. I couldn't be more embarrassed if I tried. Fuck, the things I said!' Steve said.   
'Look I'm sorry okay. I truly am. But believe me it's not that bad.' Natasha said. Steve peered up at where she was sat on the edge of his desk. He could tell by her face the apology was genuine.   
'You owe me big time.' He mumbled.   
'I do. Coffee is on me for the rest of the month.' She said.   
'Make it the next two months and I might think about forgiving you.' Steve told her and she smiled at him.   
'You're on.' She said standing, 'and with that I must getting on. It's really not as bad as you think it is.' She added, patting his head gently as she walked away.   
'So you gonna tell me what actually happened?' Sam asked. Steve groaned loudly but proceeded to tell Sam about the disastrous elevator trip. 

Steve wouldn't admit he was avoiding the elevator. That was just silly. He was an adult. He didn't have to avoid elevators or their occupants. Except that's exactly what he was going. There was no other reason he'd be in the office this late. He managed to make his work stretch out as long as possible before it soon became evident that there was no reason for him to still be there. Surely the man he was so desperately hoping to avoid would have left the building by now, it was quite late. Yes, Steve was sure to be safe to go now. He packed up his things and got ready to head home. Tomorrow morning he'd just wait an extra give minutes in Starbucks before heading into work, therefore avoiding any chance of seeing him in the morning. Steve had a plan. It would all work it okay. He would never have to see the elevator guy again and his shame would die with him.   
That plan would have worked as well if said elevator guy hadn't showed up at Steve's desk. 

Steve was just about to pull on his jacket when he turned to see the brunet stood beside his desk.   
'Hi, um I wasn't sure you'd still be here.' The taller man said. God how could Steve be so stupid. It was so clear this man was very much American.  
'Oh yeah, I was just leaving.' Steve said hoping to dodge what was sure to be a very awkward conversation.   
'Right, I won't keep you then. I just wanted to apologise, for this morning. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.' He told Steve.   
'What? Are you kidding? I'm the one who should be apologising.' Steve replied. He could believe this.  
'It's really not necessary.'  
'It is. I'm sorry, what I said. There was a huge misunderstanding, I didn't think you could understand me. Not that that makes any difference! I was really inappropriate, and I'm so sorry I offended you. I'm just so sorry.' Steve rambled out.   
'Honestly it's not a big deal. I wasn’t offended. I should've said something sooner. I mean, if I'd said something. Anything really,' he replied.   
'Why didn't you?' Steve asked.   
'What?' The man suddenly looked even more awkward than he had been, 'well I um, I kinda liked hearing you.' He mumbled.  
Steve just stared. Was this guy for real? He had liked hearing Steve lament over his perfect ass? No, this had to be a joke.   
The man cleared his throat and Steve looked up at him. He had a good 6 inches on Steve. And those eyes really were something. The man smiled sheepishly at Steve.   
'I should probably just go.' He said, running a hand through his hair, loosening some of the bits near the front so they fell down, framing his beautiful face. Shit! Steve stop! This was already horrible as it was. He didn't need to start thinking about his beautiful face again.   
'Um yeah,' Steve said.   
They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes.   
'D'youwannagetcofffeewithmesometime?' The brunet sputtered out suddenly.   
'I'm sorry what?' Steve asked. The man took a deep breath and tried again.   
'Do you, maybe wanna get, if you want to, get coffee with me? Sometime?' He looked at Steve hopefully.   
Steve couldn't believe his ears. This man, this god of a man was asking him out. Him, Steve Rogers.   
'You want to go for coffee? With me?' Steve reiterated.   
'Yes, if you want. Or something else. It doesn't have to be coffee.' He bit his lip, an awkward grin on his face.   
'Okay, I mean yes. Coffee would be great.'

'So you really aren't Russian?' Steve asked as they sat in Starbucks a few days later. Steve had learned a lot about the man sitting opposite him since they had first spoken. Using Natasha’s guilt to get as much information out of her as possible. Of course his name being the main one. Bucky Barnes. Steve kind of liked the sound of it.   
'No definitely not. I grew up in Brooklyn, before heading to for college.' Bucky told him.   
'So how come I've never seen you until now?' Steve asked taking a sip of his coffee.   
'I've only been back stateside for a month or so. Stark has had me shipped all over the place since I started working for him. The perks of being multilingual I guess.' He explained.   
'So how many languages do you speak?'  
'Seven fluently. English being one of them.' Bucky said smirking at Steve.   
'Hilarious.' Steve grumbled.   
Bucky barked out a laugh, and Steve couldn't stop the smile creeping onto his face. 

They stayed there, drinking coffee and talking for a few hours. Steve had never found it so easy to talk to someone. It was like they'd known each other for years.   
When they finally headed out Bucky stopped just outside the doorway.   
'So I guess I'll see you tomorrow.' He said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
'Yeah.'   
Bucky smiled. Those perfect red lips breaking into the most gorgeous smile. Steve was so screwed. They stood awkwardly for moment. Neither one wanting to actually leave.   
Then just before he walked away Bucky leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Steve's cheek. Steve could feel the heat of his breath against his skin as Bucky whispered,  
'I can't wait to hear what you have to say about me in the elevator tomorrow.’

Yes, Steve was definitely screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna cry over Steve/Bucky and Sebastian Stan's pretty face with me you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
